The Greatest Fight Never Told
by Lovingh3art
Summary: Set right after the end of “Two-in-One” #3. Wolverine was minding his business in the wilderness until Hydro-Man showed up and demanded his belongings. This is what happened next.


**So, is there anybody reading the current "Two-in-One" series by Marvel? I skim it every now and then, and it's pretty good. The recent #3 a couple of months ago had my head scratching for a number of reasons because it featured an appearance by Wolverine fighting Hydro-Man. I just didn't think Wolverine could actually fight him and win because a)he can't cut or kill water and b)Hydro-Man could kill him by drowning him (which has worked before). So I decided to give my own explanation for what I felt was a missed story opportunity. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine or Hydro-Man. They are X-Men and Spider-Man characters owned and created by Marvel Entertainment.**

What many might've pictured as a quiet night in the Wyoming wilderness was, by far, something different if you tried to experience it in person. The trees were silent, birds either quietly flapped away or nested to sleep, and the chitter of the crickets peppered in through the grasses. A faint drift of darkness could be felt in the air, but like much of the natural land, it was indistinguishable to most. Except the man currently hunched in the clearing over a fire wasn't most people – he was Wolverine.

Dressed in a white undershirt, dark blue jeans, and a tannish cowboy hat perched on top of his black hair, the skilled hunter poked the fire with a stick whilst staring into it. A sudden breeze passed across his face as he came back into the familiar thinking of days and weeks past; visiting friends that weren't there and helping in the shadows. He had come back from the dead in a way that defied logic, and he didn't even know how it worked. He couldn't visit them just yet, but he had to be on the lookout for threats. Mutantkind wasn't going to keep itself safe from those who'd take advantage of it.

As he was about to poke the fire again, a smell immediate popped into Logan's noise. His head turned upwards and glanced at the image of a bulky and somewhat chunky man headed down towards him. The question of his new guest's identity was quickly answered when the man bellowed, "Hey, you! I'm the Hydro-Man! Alla your stuff is mine now! Get lost!"

Logan had heard of this guy from Spider-Man several times. From the reports of the wall-crawler, Hydro-Man was like the literal opposite of Sandman; his body was made of water and could transform into it whenever he wanted, effectively drowning people or watering an area. Hydro-Man had a real chance of killing him because water wasn't solid and could drown him…for good. Luckily, he'd also been informed that the goon wasn't too bright in the noggin, and that was what he hoped to count on.

 _Consider the playing field evened, wet willy,_ he thought.

Wolverine got up and unsheathed a claw as he said, "Bub, you just made the biggest mistake of your life. And the last."

The highlights and shadows of the fire flashed across his face, revealing just who he was. Shock registered on Hydro-Man's visage when it came to him who he was dealing with.

"W-Wolverine?" He blurted out confusedly. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I got better," the mutant replied in a baritone manner. He unsheathed his other claw in a bloody manner and leaped right over the fire. Crashing right into the criminal, he began slashing around in a controlled frenzy. Just as he had expected, however, all it did was spurt water onto the ground and make his hands wet in the process.

Hydro-Man laughed at this. "You idiot! You really think you can kill water?" At Logan's silence, he expanded until he was a semi-liquid wave of H20 and then rushed at the hero. Wolverine had no time to react before he became lost in the middle of the watery mass that was the villain. As he tried to breathe, only coming up with air bubbles, Hydro-Man chuckled. "Say goodnight, buddy!"

Caught up in his ego, Morris couldn't see that even whilst inside of him, the feral mutant was smiling. He struggled against the water before finding and producing a small blue stone from his pocket. Gripping it, he pictured where he wanted to go and the stone glowed in response. By the time he saw what was happening inside of him, Hydro-Man was too late.

"What-"

POP! One instance later, the two were gone, leaving a deserted campsite and a wet patch of grass in their absence.

When Morris opened his eyes again, he couldn't think. Actually, he couldn't move at all; his body was freezing to the point of immobilization. Then he realized exactly where he was when a series of white dots and a vast black background presented themselves. The earth was just there, right in front of him, and he couldn't speak or breath. He was in space.

As the watery being hardened into a specter of floating ice, he caught one final glimpse of Wolverine. He too was floating in the black vacuum, but despite having signs of feeling the coldness of space, Logan was smiling while he held the stone in his palm.

"See 'ya, Bub." A POP later, and he was gone. Hydro-man could no longer think, for all that was left of him was a frozen shape hurtling through space. And to think all of this started because he wanted his stuff.


End file.
